Blah blah blah
by Ukari-chan
Summary: What happens when Roy leaves Ed, Al, Miyo, and Katsuki alone in his office? Miyo'll make fun of him, of course! It's really short and stupid...


A/N: I wrote this based off of a scene in a role play I have with my cousin. What happens when Roy leave his office and Miyo, Katsuki, and the Elrics are left alone? Miyo makes fun of him, of course! I was looking through my EdxRoy collection and I remembered that part of the role play, you'll see why. It's retarded, but whatever...

* * *

"Are you done yet so we can go?" a very restless and anxious Miyo nearly yelled at Roy.

"Almost. You four stay here. I have to go get the file. I'll be right back." Roy stood up from his desk and walked towards the door. As he left the office, Miyo pulled on her lower eye lid and stuck her tongue at his retreating back. The door closed with a click.

"Miyo...What's that look for?" Katsuki asked her friend, slightly afraid. Miyo was smiling evilly.

"Well, since the good colonel's not here right now...Let's have some fun..." Katsuki, Ed, and Al watched as Miyo stood up and walked around the the other side of Roy's desk. She smiled evilly before starting.

"Blah blah blah mini skirts, blah blah blah procrastination, blah blah blah mini skirts, blah blah blah Ed's short, blah blah blah miniskirts, blah blah blah Ed in a mini skirt..."

They were all cracking up; she was doing a pretty good impression, with all the right hand gestures and even the smile. At that last part, Ed stopped laughing.

"WHAT!"

By that point, they were all dying with laughter.

"WHAT WAS WITH THAT LAST PART!"

"Last part of what?" They all turned to the newcomer. After a second of awkward silence, they could no longer hold back they're laughter. Miyo was laughing so hard, she had tears in her eyes and Katsuki was doubled over. Ed was still fuming over what Miyo had said and was staring at Roy strangely. Al was laughing uncontrollably.

"Could you please tell me what's so funny? Dark Water? Pyro? Fullmetal?"

"NEVA!" Miyo yelled out and they all started laughing again, this time Ed included. Roy was starting to get frustrated. They would never listen to him, even if he was their commanding officer.

"Stop laughing. I have to finish telling you your mission."

"Fine, fine...let me just say one last thing...mini skirts." They all started dying again. Roy was getting pissed. He would have to take charge. And here he thought it would be a routine mission assignment. He should've known better. He walked over to his desk and Miyo sat back in her seat.

"Okay, that's it. All of you stop right now. Let's just get this over with," Roy said, authoritatively, his hands banging the desk. His subordinates all stopped and settled down. "That's better. Alright. Here are the details for your next assignment. It should be simple and take no more than a week. However, knowing you guys, it'll take anywhere from one to two months. Good luck and try and come back sooner than I just said."

"Okay, whatever. Are we done yet?"

"Yes. You're free to go."

"Finally!" Ed said, still looking at Roy strangely.

They all walked out of the room, but Miyo hung back a little.

"Hey, Roy."

"What?"

"Ed in a mini skirt."

"What!" Miyo laughed and disappeared out the door, leaving a very confused Roy.

* * *

A/N : Told you it was retarded. I don't know what could have possibly compelled me to make fun of Roy in the first place, but I'm glad I did. We were doing live action role play in my grandmother's house, me and my cousin. And for some reason, we were talking to "Roy"(it was her red bag, which was kinda funny, but it was looking at me, so I moved it). Anyway, he left and I _needed_ to make fun of him. I had no idea what to say, but I just improvised, and I think it came out well. When I first said it, my cousin nearly fell out of her seat and when I later told my friend, she cracked up. I should tell you, both like Roy, so I was surprised they laughed so much and didn't get mad at me. Anyway, I hope you liked my retarded really short one-shot. You can review on my stupidity if you want. I'd prefer it, though... 


End file.
